


Safe and Sound

by theinspiredginger



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, In between scene, M/M, Sad Mickey, Season/Series 04, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinspiredginger/pseuds/theinspiredginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mickey feeling down so ian does something to cheer him up."</p><p>Worrying about his future with Ian, Mickey can't sleep and sits on the Gallagher's front porch to think things out. Ian wakes up to find Mickey gone, and goes to talk with him. Sweet domestic stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich: Mickey feeling down so ian does something to cheer him up.
> 
> **Okay, so this is set in S4 somewhere before the episode where Mickey comes out. I’m thinking of it as the night before the the beginning of that episode. Also, Ian doesn’t really /do/ anything to cheer him up, but Mickey is cheered up as a result of Ian...so yeah.

The chilled night air kept Mickey awake as he sat on the steps of the Gallagher’s porch, smoking through a pack. The constant flick of his lighter followed by the small spark of flame was numbing, and the steady stream of nicotine flowing through his body wasn’t hurting either.   
His emotions circled around him and maybe the blue smoke would make them disappear. It had been easier that way in the past.   
Mickey tapped out another from his soft pack, brought it to his lips and inhaled with flick of the flame. He exhaled in a sorrowful sigh.   
He was going to have to do something. Svetlana wasn’t going to settle for a couple hundred dollars every once and awhile; she’d made it clear she wanted Mickey around as an active parent, which Mickey found ridiculous. As if anyone in the South Side had an “active” parent. The only active parents were those like Terry, abusive. Otherwise, parents were either around or they weren’t. They were working two to three jobs and never had time at home, or they were alcoholics passed out on a park bench or just nonexistent because they’d skipped out. The only parents that were “around” were useless, abusive, or just batshit. And what good was that? 

Not to mention that playing house with Ian was going to get complicated once Terry got out. Which was tomorrow. 

Mickey roughly shook his head trying to get rid of some of the tension. He heard the front door open, followed by creaking in the old wooden boards.

“Hey.” Mickey looked up to the side and a small smile forced its way onto his lips as Ian sat down beside him.  
“Hey.” Mickey replied and offered him a cigarette, stubbing out his own. Ian bumped into Mickey’s shoulder as he took it, and didn’t shift his weight back. Mickey leaned into the pressure of Ian’s side and Ian pretended not to notice. They sat in companionable silence for a while passing their shared cigarette back and forth. The orange ember burned bright against the darkened night sky.  
“I thought you’d left.” Ian said quietly.   
“You’re not getting rid of my that easily, Firecrotch.” Ian smirked at the old nickname, and let his head rest on Mickey’s shoulder in the privacy of the night. It wasn’t the most comfortable position now that he was a good head taller than Mickey, but Mickey’s lack of shrugging him off made him stay still. 

“Mick, you okay?” Mickey took a drag, then exhaled heavily.   
“Yeah. Just...thinking.” Mickey couldn’t suppress the want to rest his head on top of Ian’s. He fought with himself for several seconds before giving up and letting his head tilt ever so slightly. His cheek rested against Ian’s hair, and Mickey let his eyes close. 

Mickey didn’t remember falling asleep. He felt Ian’s arms wrap around him and he swore he felt his foot brush against something. He peeked through his eyelashes and saw the now familiar hallway up the stairs. It took him until he was at the top of the stairs to realize what was going on. He was too tired to object to being carried bridal style up the stairs, and they were already so close to their bed it would be pointless to make a fuss about it now. Or at least that’s what Mickey told himself. 

Ian gently laid Mickey into bed and stripped him of his haphazardly-put-on jeans and sweatshirt. Ian’s fingers were slow and gentle, careful not to fully wake up Mickey as he peeled off his outer layers. Ian was less cautious with his own jacket and pants, but his quiet nature returned as he crawled into bed and curled up next to Mickey. Mickey rolled over, facing Ian, and let their legs tangle together. While he scooted over closer to the wall, he tugged on Ian’s shirt to move closer. After some negotiating with blankets and arms and legs, the found themselves flush up against one another, with Ian’s arms encircling Mickey. Mickey buried his frozen face into the crook of Ian’s neck. He mumbled Ian’s name against his skin and unthinkingly kissed one of Ian’s freckles. Mickey felt so warm and safe and suddenly all of his biggest worries seemed so small. He’d go to the baptism tomorrow, deal will Terry coming home, and deal with whatever else was being demanded of him. The details didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. What mattered was what he had here. And Mickey was so, so thankful for that.


End file.
